fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Crescentia
"This isn't Hylion, punk. It's not even Oridono. Tonight, you're in my city. Like what I've done with the place? Welcome to purgatory, kid." -Cynthia Crescentia is one of the cities in Hylion. One of the smallest cities in Hylions, Crescentia is located near the tundra region and is probably one of the harshest places in Hylion. Crescentia is governed by Cynthia Artemis and her shadow organization known as, Church of Blood with an iron grip. History The birth of Crescentia is one shrouded in both mystery and mysticism. The city was built roughly three centuries before the present day. Some say an advanced "foreign" technology was used to built it but the locals believe that an evil witch was buried alive beneath what would one day become the very foundation on which the city was built on, by her followers. It is alleged that while the witch laid in a state of narcosis, her evil essence seeped into the soil, poisoning the ground with her dark, corrupt touch. Magic was used to shield the city from rest of the world by establishing a barrier around it and certain warriors were chosen by the followers of the very same which. These warriors have only one goal, to protect the witch's grave; later these guardians would come to be known as, "Ice Giants". Several years later, the very first sign of life appeared within the city and it has been populated ever since. Description Crescentia is one of the smaller cities, geographically speaking; as it covers only a small, habitable area that is no more than 162000 sq. meters or 40.03 acres. Home to the myths and folklore about witches and frost giants, it is a dark, icy world in a distant part of Hylion. Due to lower temperatures and harsher winters, not many people move here by choice, but lots of magic users tend to come here for training, making the city a popular tourist attraction. The city is mostly barren in terms of flora and fauna and all farming is done by a select few of knowledgeable people to prevent waste. It is rife with poverty, crime and corruption. Ever since her election, Cynthia has worked hard to change the city and eliminate crime and corruption. It was previously plagued by crime and corruption at all levels of society, from gangs and drug dealers in the streets and even corrupt government, however, with the "Intolerance" act in motion most of these corrupt and villainous men were captured and punished and a strict law was passed. The city is divided into two parts: The main city and the Ice-Queen castle. The "Ice-Queen" Castle other than being an important land mark also serves as the headquarters of the shadow organization known as, Church of Blood. While in public knowledge, it is simply the resident of their leader Cynthia Artemis. The main city however, is comprised of buildings that are built closely to each other and most of them are interconnected by one way or another. The city is rather modern looking and has a state of the art public transport system. The city's center houses an important device known as the HIVE Mind Initiator or H.I.M which telepathically connects the minds of all of the members of the Church of Blood and registers known brain frequencies of the inhabitants within the city. It can be used to detect any unregistered brain frequency that is either trying to or has infiltrated the city. After detecting, the machine sends direct signals to the Church of Blood members and Cynthia, so they may combat the threat. In recent times, Cynthia as part of her policy as re-branded the city as a "festive city and tourist attraction", this allows her to not only stay in good terms with her fellow colleagues from Toranku 15 as well as fund her secret projects. The beautiful city that tourists think Crescentia to be, is actually a front and not the true city. According to one of the Church of Blood members, the city in reality is nothing less than an "icy purgatory". The average daily temperature of Crescentia varies from −15 to 3°C. The weight of the ice sheet has depressed the central land area to form a basin lying more than 900 meters below sea level, while elevations rise suddenly and steeply near the coast. The ice flows generally to the coast from the center of the city. The extreme north of the city, around the outskirts is not covered by an ice sheet, because the air there is too dry to produce snow, which is essential in the production and maintenance of an ice sheet. Several small, illegal settlements exist around the outskirts due to it's dry air and relatively warm temperature; which is around 7-8 °C. Culture Political Structure Crescentia originally had absolutism or Absolute monarchy, in which Queen Eleanor had absolute power among her people. Since, absolute monarchy being hereditary in nature Eleanor's family ruled Crscentia for several years until she was taken down by Queen Isabella, who refused to call herself a Queen and turned it into a "Semi-democracy". An entire century later, in the absence of any proper government, the city was run by corrupt government officials and businessmen. However, by that point, the Church of Blood had already arrived and began controlling the city from within the shadows. Ever since Cynthia took up the role of the leader of Crescentia, she became the first person to try and adapt to "Direct-democracy" and give people what they want. Crescentia has apparently adopted L.E.A.D. (Lacrima Enhanced Applicable Democracy) program which is a form of direct democracy which utilizes telecommunications to facilitate public participation which is basically open source governance. This requires electronic voting or some way to register votes on issues electronically. As in any direct democracy, in an L.E.A.D, citizens would have the right to vote on legislation, author new legislation, and recall representatives. Races Crescentia is home to various races, most of which have specifically evolved to adapt to such temperature. Crescentia is a home to the rare Ice-Kawari as well as humans. However, it is also populated by dire wolves, snow leopards, bald eagles, gray falcons, pikas and Ice Giants. There are dozens of species of seals and whales along the coast. Besides the Snow Wyvern, there are no reptilian or amphibious species in Cresentia, mythical or otherwise. Trivia *Crescentia is loosely based on Jötunheimr; the homeland of the Jötnar, or giants, in Norse mythology.